


A Terrible Use of Graphics

by SmallDickSteveRogers



Category: Font Fandom, Undisclosed Fandom
Genre: Bad Art, Cursive, Gen, Handwriting, fonts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:49:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28722396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallDickSteveRogers/pseuds/SmallDickSteveRogers
Summary: My handwriting as a font in cursive. (see notes for more information.)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	A Terrible Use of Graphics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mixtapesock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mixtapesock/gifts).



> My handwriting isn't great as a rule, but this is somehow worse because if I tried to lower my hand in such a way I might when actually writing, the graphics program I was using would undo that line, so I did my best.
> 
> It turns out I don't write a lot of upper case Zs in cursive and I'm honestly not sure if that's what that is supposed to look like. It's fine.
> 
> This is also not anon. I literally signed it. Who wouldn't want to sign their artwork?


End file.
